Worshiping the Wind
by DannyKen23
Summary: He'd always been his greatest hero, and his largest obsession.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts, reviews are loved.

* * *

The melded chattering of students bounced off the auditorium walls of Radian High School. Excitement and anticipation rolled off the students in waves to fill the air. Today they were expecting some special visitors, the apprentices of Ansem the Wise.

"I can't believe he's going to be here!"

"Calm yourself Lea," murmured the blue haired Isa, his ice blue eyes scanning surrounding students, "You're drawing stares."

"I don't give a damn," responded Lea, his bright red haired styled into lethal points. He twirled a Frisbee on a single digit, his green eyes locked on the auditorium's stage. Any moment now the apprentices would step out, and _he_ would be with them. The only thing that kept him from scrambling over the multitude of bodies stretched out in front of him so that he could plaster himself to the side of the stage was Isa. "This is great Isa!"

"I do not know why you are getting so excited Lea," drawled Isa slid his gaze to the stage as the lights began to dim, the students falling silent, "You will not be allowed to speak with the man."

Isa's words fell on deaf ears, Lea's attention having been drawn to the five figures that had stepped out on the stage. The apprentices: Xehanort, Even, Braig, Aeleus, and Dilan. It was the last who so held Lea's current focus, and had for many months now. The walls of the boy's room were plastered with photo and news clippings concerning the broad shouldered apprentice. And when he ran out of room on his walls, he began sticking them to the walls of his locker.

Dilan was the epitome of coolness in Lea's world. A body that held the strength of a mountain, dark blue eyes that never revealed what thoughts lurked beneath the surface, and an aura that said to all, "Mess with me and I'll stab you." And most of all, the man had perfect dreadlocks. Most would let the many tightly bound locks of hair grow skuzzy over time, but not Dilan. The man knew how to take care of his hair.

Lea's fingers twitched, desiring to wrap around something that wasn't his Frisbee. He wanted to take hold of the locks and pull. His mind had not yet formulated what actions might follow if he were to ever get the chance to give into such an urge. Perhaps it was too afraid to wander down that dark alley just yet.

Students began to stand to file out as the lights came back on. A nudge to his side brought Lea out of his trance like state. Without him having realized it, the lecture had come to an end. Despite receive another nudge, this one more insistent than the last; Lea stared after Dilan's retreating back. It had all been over to soon. Had Dilan even spoken?

Probably not, the man's presence was always enough.

The object of his obsession stopped, and then turned. His green eyes widened as they locked with calm dark blue. Their gazes held, causing Lea's stomach to twist into intricate knots that made him want to vomit and grin at the same time. Opting to give into neither urge, Lea worked up a smirk. Grabbing onto his confidence, a wink followed the smirk, and then he blew the male a kiss.

Dark blue eyes widened in shock, thrilling Lea to no end as he pushed to his feet to finally head out behind Isa. Even if nothing had truly happened, he would remember this day for a long time. And he would never let go of the thrill it had caused.

* * *

Xaldin sat upon his cold marble throne, awaiting the start of the meeting as the rest of his comrades gathered. Silence reigned over the room, only to be broken when Xemnas deemed it time to speak.

"Comrades, today we add to our ranks," said Xemnas as he gestured to the center of the white room. In a swirl of darkness, two young men appeared. "Welcome VII and VIII, who have chosen to take up the coat and quest for Kingdom Hearts."

With a critical eye, Xaldin looked over the newest recruits. Undoubtedly it would be their jobs to train the neophytes. Neither of which looked ready to be amongst their ranks…

Dark blue eyes locked with familiar green eyes, summoning echoes of shock from his non-existent heart. A smirk twisted the lips of the owner of the green eyes in a perfect mirror of the boy from so many years ago. Flames dances through his veins, summoned by those eyes that had haunted him over the. It seemed not even the lack of a heart could dull such a thing as lust.

Exuding nothing but indifference, Xaldin looked away from the green eyed male. He turned his attention back to the superior, and waited.

"VII and VIII will need mentors to guide them through ours ways. Do we have any volunteers?" asked Xemnas to the room at large.

There it was.

Slowly, Xaldin lifted his arm while responding, "I will take on number VIII."

"Very well," replied Xemnas, the rest of his words tuned out by III as he stared up at the ceiling. He could feel VIII's gaze burning into him, but he refused to look back. Not yet. Besides, he and the boy would be seeing plenty of each other over the next month or so. There was no need to rush.

During that time he would have to teach the male that it's impolite to stare at their superiors in such a manner. And that cocky smirk would have to go, along with the whole attitude. Yes… he would have fun breaking the male.

A great swirl of darkness signaled the departure of Xemnas, the meeting had come to an end. Xaldin waited a beat before portaling down to stand in front of the green eyed male. Without hesitation, the other male met his gaze yet again. Such impudence.

"Your assigned name VIII?"

"Axel," the male's smirk grew, "Got it memorized?"


End file.
